Résistance
by JulietDrake
Summary: Le professeur Ombrage sème la terreur et trie les élèves par rang de sang, Harry a des pulsions suicidaires causées par les morts de ses proches. Severus Snape, chargé de protéger Harry des autres qui lui veulent du mal, décide de le protéger désormais de lui-même, quitte à se rapprocher du Survivant plus qu'il ne devrait. M pour situations dures,SSHP.


**Auteur : **Juliet Drake

**Rating : **M (pour situations dures et slash)

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers et les personnages sont à la talentueuse J.

**Résumé : **Le professeur Ombrage sème la terreur et trie les élèves par rang de sang, Harry a des pulsions suicidaires causées par les morts de ses proches. Severus Snape, chargé de protéger Harry des autres qui lui veulent du mal, décide de le protéger désormais de lui-même, quitte à se rapprocher du Survivant plus qu'il ne devrait.

* * *

**Résistance**

_**Prologue**_

Dans cette histoire, Harry a 14 ans. Lors de sa 3ème année à Poudlard, il a appris, au mois de Septembre, avoir un parrain, Sirius Black. Sa dernière famille.

Durant cette année scolaire, le tournoi des 3 sorciers comprenait 4 concurrents. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacourt, Cédric Diggory, et lui, le jeune Harry Potter.

Pendant la dernière épreuve, la plus compliquée et la plus cruelle, Voldemort est revenu. Il a retrouvé un corps, ainsi que toute sa puissance. Pendant sa résurrection, un innocent a péri. Cédric Diggory est mort. Mort de la plus immonde des manières. « _Tue l'autre _». Le Lord noir se fichait bien de Cédric. Il est mort pour que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse se battre en face à face contre Harry.

Harry a rusé et est parvenu à ramener le corps de Cédric à Poudlard. Le soir même, Harry était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans un couloir, à pleurer la mort de Cédric. C'est à une heure très tardive que Sirius alla le voir, sous forme de gros chien noir.

Son parrain le réconforta, le serra contre lui, lui apportant un sentiment de sécurité. Harry pleura comme une madeleine, mais Sirius resta là, avec lui, tous deux à découvert, ne se préoccupant pas du règlement et du fait que Sirius soit recherché pour s'être évadé d'Azkaban. Même Snape qui passa devant eux ne dit rien, pas une seule remarque quand il vit Sirius, son ennemi, en plein Poudlard.

Alors que Snape poursuivait sa route vers les cachots, Maugrey Fol Œil surgit de derrière un mur et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Sirius, baguette à la main. L'animagus se retourna et se plaça devant Harry, de manière à le protéger. Le visage de Maugrey semblait changer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Le polynectar que la personne ingurgitait semblait ne lus faire effet.

Il y eut une lumière verte, un cri perçant, un rire sadique.

Severus Snape avait entendu ce cri, qui ne pouvait être autre que celui d'Harry. Il se précipita vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu le jeune sorcier et le spectacle qu'il y vit le rendit encore plus pâle que ce qu'il était. Harry était sur le corps de Sirius, à lui crier de se réveiller, alors que le faux Maugrey, Barty Croupton Junior, riait de plus belle en voyant l'innocence du gamin face à la mort.

En pointant sa baguette sur Harry, il prononça dans une sorte d'hilarité « _Endoloris _». Snape vit le corps d'Harry se tordre de douleur, ses hurlements déchirants accompagner les larmes qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

Snape agit. Il désarma Barty Croupton Junior, appela Dumbeldore qui fit le nécessaire et emporta Harry loin d'ici.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce prologue. Il ne résume en rien l'histoire qui va se dérouler, mais je tenais à expliquer les évènements qui auront une importance toute particulière pour la suite de l'histoire, et je préférais les résumer ainsi._

_Vous aurez donc compris, cette fanfiction se passera pendant la 4__ème__ année d'Harry, et avec le professeur Ombrage. J'ai fait en sorte qu'Harry soit jeune pour que l'histoire soit un peu plus percutante, mais ce sera à vous de juger. _

_Le premier chapitre est prévu pour cette semaine, étant donné que j'ai déjà bien avancé._

_Laissez-moi vos reviews, même si pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand-chose. *Même si vous n'avez pas vraiment aimé le prologue, essayez de lire le premier chapitre, ce prologue a été écrit un peu à la va vite pour que l'on comprenne mieux la situation*_

_Enjoy !_

_Juliet Drake_


End file.
